Love From Airport
by Oh Hyunnie
Summary: [END] Mark yang bertemu dengan namja lesu dibandara membuat Mark merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak aneh dalam dirinya. Markmin FF is here slight NoRen couple.
1. Chapter 1

Hyunnieoh

.

.

.

.

.

2017

.

.

.

.

.

LOVE FROM AIRPORT

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

Lee Minhyung as Mark Lee NCT

Na Jaemin NCT

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** School life, romance

 **Summary :** Minhyung atau kerab dipanggil Mark merasa sesuatu aneh saat melihat wajah lesu namja manis dibandara.

 **Disclaimer :** Cast belong to the owner. Alur cerita milik Hyunnie jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARN!**

It is YAOI Fanfiction!

Seme! Mark, Uke! Jaemin

 **MANY BAD WORDS INCLUDE!**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

...

Di kamar bernuansa ala remaja sekolah, seorang namja memasang wajah cemberut sejak jam 5 pagi tadi, sekarang jam telah menunjuk ke arah 6. "Ayolah, Jaeminnie. Kita keluar negri, lho. Masa tidak mau?" tanya seorang _namja_ setelah mengangkat bendera putih setelah sejam saling diam satu sama lain.

" _Shireo_! _Hyung_ jahat, _hyung_ tahu aku paling malas keluar rumah. Kenapa _hyung_ membawaku ke bandara?" tanya _namja_ imut, Na Jaemin.

 _Namja_ yang tampak lebih _manly_ menyahut, Lee Jeno, kerabat jauh dari Na Jaemin, "Ayolah, Minnie. Disana ada Renjunnie. Bukankah kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jeno.

"Tidak sebelum _hyung_ dengan seenak jidatmu itu mencap Junnie sebagai pacarmu, _hyung_ jelek." Kata Jaemin dengan wajah cemberut. Jeno menautkan alisnya, " _What_? Junnie?".

" _See_. Bahkan hanya sebuah panggilan Junnie membuatmu siaga satu. Kau terlalu _overprotective_ , _hyung_. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Renjunnie tidak putus saja denganmu dan berkencan dengan Chenle, Chenle lebih baik darimu, _hyung_." Kata Jaemin yang membuat Jeno menghela nafas.

"Seranganmu tidak akan mempan untuk membuatku marah dan akhirnya meninggalkanmu, Jaeminnie. Ikut _hyung_ , sekarang atau semua yang kau punya _hyung_ sita sampai tamat sekolah." Ancam Jeno yang segera membuat Jaemin berdiri.

" _Seriously_ , _hyung_? _Include my credit card_?"

" _All of your things_ , Jae."

" _You are annoying_ , _f*cking brother_."

" _I know_. _You don't need to say that_. _Let's get prepare_ , Jaeminnie." Kata Jeno dengan senyum menawan yang sembari keluar dari kamar _namja_ manis, membuat Jaemin mendengus kesal.

" _F*cking bro_."

"Aku mendengarmu, Na Jaemin. Mandi atau keseret ke bandara dengan piyama _unicorn_ mu beserta air liur yang masih membekas dimulutmu itu." Kata Jeno dari lantai bawah.

" _Hyung_ adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kuhadapi. _I hate you_ , _hyung_."

" _Love you too_ , Jaeminnie."

"Aku ingin muntah sekarang. _Restroommm_ , _I'm coming_." Kata Jaemin dengan handuk yang berkibar menuju ke toilet bersama namja manis ini.

...

 **Hei, hei, Hyunnie is back. Setelah sekian hari tak menulis. Sehingga, Hyunnie kedapatan imajinasi dari sebuah realita yang dimodifikasi .**

 **\- Oh Hyunnie -**


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunnieoh

.

.

.

.

.

2017

.

.

.

.

.

 **LOVE FROM AIRPORT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 01**

" **I THOUGHT I HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU"**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

Lee Minhyung as Mark Lee NCT

Na Jaemin NCT

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** School life, romance

 **Summary :** Minhyung atau kerab dipanggil Mark merasa sesuatu aneh saat melihat wajah lesu namja manis dibandara.

 **Disclaimer :** _Cast belong to the owner_. Alur cerita milik Hyunnie jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita itu ada unsur ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARN!**

It is YAOI Fanfiction!

Seme! Mark, Uke! Jaemin

 **MANY BAD WORDS INCLUDE!**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

...

 _Incheon International Airport_ , adalah bandara yang selalu sibuk akan orang-orang yang selalu bolak-balik dari Negri Ginseng ke tempat tujuan ataupun sebaliknya.

Ditengah keramaian bandara tersebut, seorang namja imut yang sayangnya terus memasang wajah cemberut dari rumah sampai ke tempat tersebut. Sebut saja namanya Jaemin, " _Hyung_ jelek, mana Junnie?" tanya Jaemin yang duduk dijok belakang, padahal disebelah sang pengemudi kosong alias tidak ada orang.

' _Hukumannya sebagai supir aku sehari. Biarin. Siapa yang suruh membawaku ke luar negri?' batin Jaemin_ dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Pengemudi yang akrab dipanggil Jeno hanya menghela nafas.

' _Yang menjadi namjachingunya Junnie sebenarnya siapa sih? Aku atau si Nana sialan ini?' batin Jeno_ yang berusaha untuk tidak memarahi adiknya.

"Ada didalam bandara. Katanya masih berada di tempat makan." Kata Jeno setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di _parking lot_ yang tersedia.

Jaemin memasang wajah lesunya, tanpa mempedulikan kerabat jauhnya yang membuka pintu belakang untuk menurunkan koper dan semacamnya, Jaemin segera masuk kedalam bandara. Jeno yang melihat aksi Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya, _'Terlalu biasa untuk ditinggalkan.' Batin Jeno_ sambil menurunkan koper yang satunya lagi.

Jaemin mengedarkan matanya ketika sampai didalam, beruntung saja sahabat dekatnya belum duduk ditempat penerbangan, _'Aku tahu dia itu tipe sahabat yang setia. Tidak mungkin duluan pergi jika aku dan Jeno hyung belum sampai.' Batin Jaemin_ dan mengayunkan tangannya secara sembarang sembari berjalan.

" _Hyung_ , sungguh atas dasar apa _hyung_ membawaku ke Kanada? Apa _appa_ baik-baik saja?"

"Bukan karna _appa_ , _saeng_. Ini karna masalah perusahaan di Kanada. _Appa_ ingin kamu yang mengurusnya." Kata seorang _namja_ yang berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang _namja_ lagi dibelakang Jaemin.

"Oh jadi begitu. _Arraseo_." Kata namja tersebut dan ingin berjalan lebih dahulu dari lawan bicaranya.

PUK

' _OMO? Apa yang kupukul tadi?' batin Jaemin_ yang telah takut-takut menghadap belakang. Dimatanya telah ada dua orang _namja_ yang dimana satunya sedikit terkejut dan satunya lagi seperti melindungi bagian 'itu'nya. _If you know what I mean_.

" _Saeng_ , _gwenchana_?" tanya _namja_ yang tadinya terkejut. Yang menjadi korban perbuatan Jaemin mengangguk kepala walaupun sedikit meringis. Jaemin akui, ia tidak sengaja mengayunkan tangannya cukup kuat, ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau _namja_ tersebut dekat dengannya.

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bingung sekarang mau berbuat apa, "Jaeminnie~~~" panggil Jeno yang celingak-celinguk mencari adiknya. Bisa panjang masalahnya jika adiknya hilang.

" _Hyung_!" kata Jaemin dengan sedikit berteriak dan segera menjauhi dua namja tersebut dan menghampiri Jeno.

Jeno tersenyum melihat Jaemin yang masih dalam mode ngambeknya, "Baiklah, jangan marah lagi ya. _Hyung_ mau menemui Renjunnie dulu, ikut yuk." Kata Jeno sambil menggenggam tangan Jaemin kesebuah tempat makan yang ada disana.

 _Meanwhile..._

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ kenal dengan _namja_ imut tadi?" tanya _namja_ yang masih menyembunyikan 'itu'nya dengan kedua tangannya.

" _Waeyo_? Apa 'itu'mu masih sakit, Mark?" tanya yang lebih tua atau biasanya dipanggil dengan Jaehyun. Mark menggeleng.

" _Liar_." Kata Jaehyun dengan pelan dan melihat Jaemin yang sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Jeno menarik tangannya. Memang jarak antara Mark dengan tempatnya Jaemin tidak begitu jauh, jadi, Jaehyun masih bisa melihat mereka berdua.

" _Hyung_ tahu dia siapa, Markeu. _Hyung_ ingat sekarang." Kata Jaehyun tiba-tiba karna tidak merasa asing dengan _namja_ yang mengenggam tangan Jaemin.

" _Nugu_?" tanya Mark sambil menatap Jaemin yang berjalan semakin jauh dengan mereka.

"Na Jaemin, adiknya Lee Jeno. Tidak bisa dikatakan adik kandung sebenarnya. Lee Jeno itu masih termasuk kerabatnya, karna adik _appa_ -nya Jaemin menikah dengan _namja_ bermarga Lee." Kata Jaehyun yang berusaha memberikan penjelasan pada adik tersayangnya.

" _I got you_ , Na Jaemin." Kata Mark dengan pelan sambil melihat Jaemin yang berlari kecil melewati Mark dan Jaehyun. _'Mungkin ke toilet.' Batin Mark._

Mark mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jaehyun, "Sudah _hyung_. Kalau mau reuni dengan Jeno _hyung_ nanti saja, ne. Paling lambat sesudah kita balik lagi ke Korea." Kata Mark dan menarik Jaehyun untuk ke boarding gate.

Mark memicingkan matanya ke kiri saat si Jaemin keluar dengan wajah yang ditekuk lagi serta jangan lupakan bajunya yang sudah kebasahan. "Mark, ingat sampai disana, jangan seperti anak-anak." Kata Jaehyun sembari memberikan pasport dan tiketnya kepada yang berwenang.

"Iya, _hyung_. Biasanya juga, _hyung_ yang lebih kekanakan daripadaku." Kata Mark dengan kekehan kecil, dimana, dirinya selalu ingat disaat mereka pulang ke Kanada, _hyung_ -nya ini akan selalu memeluk ayahnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya dipaha sang ibu, sedangkan Mark sendiri, hanya sekedar sesi peluk-pelukan kemudian, menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas di usia yang ke-22 ini.

"Ish... itu kan karna, aku menyayangi _eomma_." Kata Jaehyun yang mengantri untuk masuk kedalam pesawat.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ duduk dimana?" tanya Mark yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jaehyun.

"Duduk diatas jok kursi." Kata Jaehyun dengan polosnya membuat Mark menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

' _Hyung, untung sayang, untung hyung sendiri, inget Mark.' Batin Mark_ yang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjambak rambut _hyung_ -nya.

"Maksudku, _hyung_ duduk dinomor berapa?" tanya Mark yang langsung dibalas dengan sodoran tangan Jaehyun yang menggenggam sebuah kertas kecil akibat sobekan yang disengaja.

"Nomor 11 A. Berarti kita beda nomor hyung. Aku di nomor 14 D." Kata Mark yang sedikit bersedih karna, biasanya, ia duduk disebelah Jaehyun.

"Jangan sampai ketiduran, Mark." Kata Jaehyun yang berusaha mengingatkan adiknya. Mark mengangguk dan perlahan-lahan menuju ke tempatnya.

...

Jaemin berjalan dengan teropoh-opoh dan wajah yang semakin ditekuk. Berjalan ke tempat makan dimana Jeno menyuapi Renjun dengan sabar disaat Renjun berkata ia tidak mau makan sayuran ini dan sayuran itu.

"Makan ini, _Baby_ Junnie. Sungguh. Jika _baby_ memakan sayuran ini, _hyung_ akan membawamu sebuah boneka moomin besar sebesar ukuran badanmu. _Eotthae_?" tanya Jeno dengan senyuman manis. Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimbang-nimbang penawaran Jeno.

Jaemin yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk leher Renjun dari belakang.

"Junnie, gue kesel sama pacar loe ini. Sumpah, putusin dia, dia itu benar-benar gak baik untuk loe, Junnie." Kata Jaemin yang sengaja dikeras-kerasin suaranya biar si Jeno dengar. Ah! Jaemin kalau sudah ketemu Renjun itu bahasanya langsung gaul, pake gue-loe gitu. _Arraseo_? Jadi, jangan bingung.

"YA! NA JAEMIN! LEPASKAN TANGANMU ITU DARI LEHER _BABY_ JUN." Pekik Jeno yang rupanya _overprotective_ nya tidak hanya pada Jaemin, pada Renjun juga.

"Minnie, baju loe kenapa? Kok basah? Loe mandi didalam?" tanya Renjun

"Itu dia, Junnie. Gue tadi banyak pikiran, makanya gue permisi ke toilet, rupanya, pas gue cuci tangan, tuh kran sialan bocor, nyembur deh kemana-mana. Kena baju gue tentunya." Kata Jaemin yang membuat Renjun dan Jeno tertawa.

Renjun yang berada ditengah-tengah hanya bisa terkekeh geli hanya menarik tangan Jaemin untuk duduk disebelahnya dan menjadikan bahu Jaemin sebagai sandaran kepalanya.

"Huang Renjun, tegakkan kepalamu, jika masih ingin berjalan dengan benar besok." Kata Jeno yang lebih tepatnya mengancam Renjun. Renjun mencebik dan menjalankan amanah dari pacar _overprotective_ nya. Jaemin mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju tempat Jeno.

PLETAK

" _Hyung_ jelek, aku baru tahu selain kau adalah sosok yang _overprotective_ padaku dan Junnie, kau juga seorang pria _pervert_ , _eoh_? _Hyung_ memang jelek." Kata Jaemin setelah menjitak kepala Jeno. Wah,... Jaemin-ah, Jeno itu adalah _hyung_ mu dan kau berani melakukan itu? _Daebak_...

"Junnie, kita tinggalkan saja _namja_ mesum ini. Tak ada gunanya dekat-dekat dengan dia, aku sarankan padamu, sahabatku tercinta, putuslah dengan _hyung_ ku itu, sungguh, dia itu membawa pengaruh buruk padamu, tidak ada pacar yang mengurung pacarnya sendiri diruangannya saat istirahat disekolah berlangsung. Kalau saja aku tahu, _namja_ yang sering medekatimu adalah _hyung_ ku sendiri, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk berhubungan dengannya melainkan dengan Chenle saja." Kata Jaemin yang panjang lebar sambil mengaitkan tangannya dilengan Renjun. Membawa sahabatnya menjauh dari _hyung_ nya sendiri.

Renjun hanya dibawa lari pasrah saja, mungkin Jaemin benar putus dengan Jeno dan pacaran dengan Chenle lebih baik. Renjun mengangguk-angguk saat menunggu pesawat yang akan ia tumpangi mendarat. " _Wae_ , Junnie? Kenapa mengangguk sendiri?" tanya Jaemin yang masih disebelah Renjun. Tidak membiarkan Jeno mendekati Renjun se _inchi_ pun.

"Aku..."

"Huang Renjun, jika kau berniat memutuskan aku dan berpacaran dengan Chenle karna Jaemin, maka akan aku pastikan, kau hanya akan berada diapartemenku 24 jam dibawah pengawasanku." Kata Jeno datar yang posisi duduknya tepat didepan Renjun.

"Kau benar-benar ingin memutuskan Jeno? _Daebak_! Aku mendukungmu, Huang Renjun." Kata Jaemin. Renjun mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Panggil dia _hyung_ , _Minnie_. Sungguh, aku juga sedikit lelah atas sikapnya, tapi, ada rasa bahagia juga sih, dia seperti benar-benar takut kehilangan diriku." Bisik Renjun ditelinga Jaemin. Jaemin mengangguk.

"Jeno _hyung_ pasti bangga punya pacar yang kuat untuk menghadapi sikapnya yang _over_ itu." Kata Jaemin yang sampai ditelinga Jeno yang hanya tersenyun tipis.

' _Tentu saja, Baby Jun adalah yang terbaik untukku.' Batin Jeno_.

Jaemin menarik tangan Renjun dan membawanya duduk disebelah Jeno, sedangkan dia sendiri duduk disebelah Renjun. "Aku tidak tega melihatmu jones begitu, _hyung_. Seolah tak punya pacar sama sekali. Tenang saja, aku akan menutup mataku dari kalian anggap saja aku tidak ada." Kata Jaemin dan memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya. Membiarkan pasangan tersebut menikmati waktu berharga mereka.

Jaemin menghela nafas yang kesekian disaat Jeno mengecup bibir Renjun ditempat umum. Catat! DITEMPAT UMUM. Renjun hanya membalas perlakuan Jeno dengan memerahkan kedua pipi yang selalu Jeno kecup.

" _Aigoo_... _Baby_ Jun... _Neomu_ _neomu_ _kiyowo_..." kata Jeno dan mencubit kedua pipi Renjun dengan gemas. Renjun hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit menunduk saat menerima perlakuan tersebut.

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya, _'Kurasa kalau Junnie bersama Chenle. Apa dia akan sebahagia ini?' batin Jaemin_ yang penuh penasaran, entah kenapa, pipinya kembali memerah saat seberkas peristiwa tadi pagi terngiang kembali diingatannya.

"Sialan. Kenapa masih memikirkannya?" tanya Jaemin dengan pelan. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan yang dimabuk cinta ini. Sedikit ia akui, ia geli saat melihat pembalasan Renjun yang seperti cewek. _Heol_! Jaeminnie lihat dirimu nanti, kau akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Minnie.

' _Kira-kira apa yang dia lakukan ya? Emangnya 'itu'nya benar-benar sakit? Aku kan tidak sengaja.' Batin Jaemin_ yang terus memikirkan nasib cowok yang tidak sengaja menjadi korban pukulannya.

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya, jari telunjuk yang berada di pahanya diketuk-ketuk. Jaemin menghela nafas disaat Renjun memintanya untuk segera menaiki pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi.

"Junnie, gue ingin bicara. Tapi, nanti saja saat _hyung_ jelek gak ada. _Eotthae_?" tanya Jaemin. Renjun menyatukan alisnya kemudian mengangguk.

" _Anytime for you_ , Minnie." Kata Renjun sambil mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Jaemin. Melupakan Jeno yang mengerang frustasi karna tingkah Renjun.

...

 **Hah... akhirnya, selesai juga nulis Chapter 1. Mianhaeyo, kalau kurang memuaskan. Soalnya, buatnya disaat peristiwa-peristiwa genting terjadi.**

 **For the first time, Hyuna buat cerita yang melibatkan kelamin namja walaupun tidak sampai kejauhan. Tapi, Hyuna merinding sendiri saat membayangkannya.**

 **So, mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love From Airport**

 **Chapter 02**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin mencebik bibirnya untuk yang kesekian. Pasalnya nih ya, _Hyung_ dan sahabat tercintanya itu malah _lovey dovey_ ria, benar-benar mengabaikan Jaemin yang masih berkeliaran disekitar mereka. Tidak juga sih, Renjun masih peduli, kalau Jeno sudah sangat dipastikan, PEDULINYA HANYA PADA RENJUN SAJA.

"Adik sepupu apa sih gunanya? Jadi laler yang ada." kata Jaemin sambil menggesekkan sepatunya hingga membuat suara decitan. Menatap Jeno dan Renjun yang didepan dia, sesekali berhenti karna, berfoto. Tetap saja, dari sekian banyaknya foto yang diambil oleh kamera tersebut, wajah Jaemin tidak akan nampak.

"Kalau begini ceritanya, aku benar-benar memilih berada didalam rumah di Korea saja." dengus Jaemin. Ia sudah menutup mata, tapi, memang mereka berdua saja yang kelewatan. Jaemin lapar, tadi pagi dia hanya makan 2 helai roti dicampur selai coklat dan secangkir teh hangat. Dan, ini sudah jam 2 siang. Sudah sekitar 7 jam mereka lewatkan.

 _'Kalau begini ceritanya, gue yang kelaperan dan mereka masih kenyang, karna, masih lovey-dovey gitu. Jones mah apa atuh?' batin Jaemin._

Jaemin segera menyelip diantara mereka berdua, "Jeno jelek, ini sudah jam 2 siang. Aku lapar dan ingin makan sekarang." kata Jaemin dengan mencebikkan bibirnya. Jeno hanya menatap jamnya dengan santai.

PLETAK

Jaemin menjitak kepalanya Jeno. Tidak perlu _shock_ , menrut Jaemin ini pantas, karna, Jeno mengabaikan tugas seorang kakak. "YA! _HYUNG!_ Aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar kelaparan. Kasih makan kek, tanya kek, atau apapun lah itu. Ini malah sibuk pacaran dengan Junnie dan mengabaikanku. Aku ingin pulang ke Korea saja." cerocos Jaemin dengan mengebu-ngebu.

"Ya sudah, mau makan apa, Minnie? _Baby_ Junnie,... kepalaku sakit..." kata Jeno yang bersikap tegas pada Jaemin dan bersikap manja sekian detiknya pada Renjun.

Renjun mem _rolling eyes_ dan mengelus kepala Jeni dengan pelan. "Dasar manja. Kita makan _spaghetti_ saja, Minnie. Jeno yang traktir." kata Renjun yang memberi saran pada sahabatnya. Sedikit bersalah sih...

"Ide bagus. _Kajja_ _, hyung_ , Junnie. Kita cari restoran itu." kata Jaemin yang kembali semangat, merangkul Renjun, kembali menjadi pemisah Noren _couple_.

"Dompetku..." kata Jeno dengan nelangsa.

"Minnie-ya, loe dibandara hari itu ingin mengatakan apa sih?" tanya Renjun dengan kepo.

"Oh... Itu... Loe tahu gak? Ini insiden parah, Jun... Beneran parah."

"Emangnya apaan sih?"

"Jadi gini, tangan gue pas masuk bandara kan gue goyangin depan belakang. Jadi, guenya gak sadar kalo ada 2 orang dibelakang gue. Tangan gue jahil atau gimana, gue juga gak ngerti, eh... mampir ke 'itu'nya salah satu pria diantara mereka, deh." terang Jaemin dengan semangat. Ia juga memerlukan sosok yang mendengar ceritanya.

"Masa? Jadi, tingkah cowoknya gimana?"

"Cowoknya ya... langsung pegang 'itu'nya lha. Pria yang satu lagi keknya sih _hyung_ dia, langsung nanya kabar sih. Guenya cabut lari karna, Jeno _hyung_ manggil." kata Jaemin yang rupanya masih ingat kejadian tersebut.

"Gue mau nanya, _namja_ yang jadi korban tangan loe, tampan gak?" tanya Renjun. Keknya Renjun punya bakat untuk ikut sesi wawancara, nanya mulu sih...

"Lumayan sih. Gak tahu ah! Baru juga jumpa sekali, mana kepalanya kan langsung nunduk dan gue cabut lari. Kabur deh wajahnya..." jawab Jaemin dengan sabar.

"Tampanan mana dengan Jeno?"

"Tampanan..."

"Berniat selingkuh _Baby_?"

Renjun dan Jaemin langsung membeku saat mendengar suara tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeno. Jaemin membalikkan tubuhnya dengan pelan, " _Hyung_ marah pada Junnie hanya karna pertanyaan itu?" tanya Jaemin yang sedikit mencolek Renjun untuk berbalik.

Jeno masih diam. "Huang Renjun, berbalik atau tidak jadi makan siang." ancam Jeno.

Renjun berbalik, "Jeno-ya, emangnya kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya siapa yang lebih tampan? _Is that wrong?_ " bela Renjun. Bagaimanapun juga, ia juga sedikit lelah dengan sikap Jeno yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Oh, jadi, kalau aku tidak menyela dan Jaemin mengatakan bukan aku yang lebih tampan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jeno yang tentunya hanya main-main, walaupun terkesan menantang.

"Mungkin aku akan memutuskanmu dan menjadikan dirinya gebetanku. Atau mungkin, bermain dibelakangmu, bias lebih mengasikkan." kata Renjun tak kalah pedes dengan Jeno.

Jeno segera berbalik sebelum mengatakan sesuatu pada Renjun, "Katakan selamat tinggal pada Jeno Lee yang menjadi mantanmu sekarang. Jadikan saja dia yang lebih tampan dariku menjadi gebetanmu, aku tidak peduli." kata Jeno, meninggalkan adik sepupu dan _ex_ -nya.

"Junnie, kau serius?" tanya Jaemin dengan wajah yang terkejut.

Renjun hanya memasang wajah misterius dan mengajak Jaemin makan siang, mungkin sambil makan mereka akan mengatakan tentang sikap Jeno.

 **_Love From Airport_**

" _Hyung_ , berapa berkas lagi yang harus kubaca dan tandatangani?" tanya Mark sambil membaca sebuah berkas yang berusi kontrak dengan perusahaan lain.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya, "Mana aku tahu, _saeng_. Jika aku melihat tumpukan berkas disudut kananmu mungkin sekitar ada 8 _and something like that_." kata Jaehyun yang kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Jadi, mereka berdua, sedang berada di kantor perusahaan di Kanada yang diminta oleh _appa_ mereka untuk diurus. Sebenarnya, sedaritadi pagi jam 7, hanya Mark yang bekerja dengan serius sedangkan Jaehyun sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mark memang _workaholic_ , penyakit turunan ayahnya, Jaehyun bekerja, hanya saja mengambil pangkat yang lebih rendah dari Mark, seperti sekretaris dan asisten pribadi Mark jika di kantor dan menjadi model _photoshoot_ untuk beberapa majalah.

" _Hyung_ , hari ini aku tidak ada _meeting_ dengab siapapun kan?" tanya Mark basa-basi. Sebenarnya, ia ingin melimpahkan sebagian atau bahkan seluruh tugas tersebut pada Jaehyun saja. Seharusnya dia yang memegang jabatan ini.

Jaehyun mengetuk dagunya, "Kalau tidak salah, ada pertemuan dengan _Mr. Smith_ tentang proyek yang dibahas semalam dengan _appa_. Terus, makan malam dengan beberapa kolega penting _appa_." kata Jaehyun yang menimang-nimang jadwal adiknya.

"Hah... _Arrase_ _o_. _Hyung_ , bisa minta tolong?" tanya Mark dengan senyuman misterius yang mengundang rindingan Jaehyun.

"Bisa tolong lacak lokasi Jaemin?"

 **NA**

 **#Hello!!! Akhirnya, bisa ku-up setelah berbulan-bulan. Maafkan ketidakprofesionalitasan Hyuna sebagai writer. Hyuna benar-benar tahu, Hyuna tidak bertanggung jawab atas cerita ini. *deep bow* Jeongmal Mianhamnida~~~~**

 **#Maaf, jika ada typo, alur yang tidak memuaskan kalian. Ini Hyuna next karna, Hyuna termotivasi kembali oleh review kalian.**

 **#Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love From Airport**

 **Chapter 03**

" _Kha!_ "

"Astaga... Hanya karna begini, kamu marah."

"Aku tidak peduli. Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukannya?"

Jaemin me- _rolling eyes_ saat dirinya melihat Renjun dan Jeno bertengkar dikamar hotelnya.

Jaemin seorang diri?

Tentu! Kemarin malam itu, terjadi kegaduhan sebenarnya, Jeno ingin tidurnya dengan Renjun saja. Masalahnya ada Jaemin. Inginnya sih... sewa _extra bed_ aja. Tapi, Jaeminnya yang gak mau. Jadi, deh, si Jeno keluarin kantong lagi, untuk Jaemin.

Trus, kenapa Noren ada di kamarnya? Itu karna, selepas makan siang itu tadi, Jeno tetap kukuh tidak mau membuka pintu kamar untuk Renjun, iya, sehabis di jalan itu, Jeno ada di kamar ternyata. Alhasil, Renjun _stay_ di kamarnya Jaemin. Selang 5 menit kemudian, itu kakak sepupunya Jaemin, langsung menyembur pada Renjun. Jaemin sih, kek merasa aura ke-semenya Jeno kek hilang gitu. Masa semengambek sih?

"Aish... KALIAN BERDUA! BISA DIAM GAK SIH?" Jaemin akhirnya keluar suara. Seketika suasana hening.

" _Neo!_ _Hyung!_ Jangan percaya deh! Masa sih Renjun bisa berpindah ke lain hati, padahal orangnya juga udah entah kemana. Dan, Junnie, loe jangan ngerjain Jeno lagi deh. Puyeng gue nanti."

KRIK... KRIK... KRIK...

Yeap! Noren hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada kata-kata, Jaemin berkacak pinggang setelah berdiri dari kasurnya. "Hah..." desah Jaemin dan mendorong pasangan itu keluar dari kamar hotelnya lalu menguncinya dengan rapat.

"Melelahkan saja. Jangan sekarang deh, keluar jalan-jalannya jam 4 aja." kata Jaemin dan menghempaskan badannya diatas kasur lalu larut dalam mimpi.

 **_Love From Airport_**

"Mark," panggil Jaehyun sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari belakang pintu.

"Apa sih, _hyung_? Habis ini kan masih ada pertemuan makan malam kan?" tanya Mark sambil membolak-balikkan berkas tersebut dan menandatanganinya.

Jaehyun duduk didepan Mark dengan meja sebagai pembatas. "Masalah Jaemin, _hyung_ sudah mendapatkannya."

 _Congrats, Jay!_ Perkataanmu langsung membuat Mark membeku seketika. Kedua matanya membulat dan ada titik kesenangan disana.

"Serius, _hyung_. Dia dimana?"

"Di Ottawa. Mark, untuk apa kamu mencarinya?" tanya Jaehyun sambil duduk diatas sofa, berpindah tempat.

"Sedikit bermain-main dengannya. _Hyung_ tahu dia kapan balik ke Korea? Aku tahu, dari tubuhnya ada kemungkinan dia itu pelajar." kata Mark.

" _Maybe_... _3 days more, 5 days more, or maybe... a couple of weeks. I don't know. Should I find it when?"_ Mark hanya menampilkan senyum tipis, yang mampu membuat Jaehyun mendengus, "Aku _hyungnya_. Tapi, kenapa seperti aku itu babunya.".

" _Hyung_ , Tae _hyung_ meminta oleh-oleh jika balik nanti. Katanya sih dia mau yang sesuatu yang lain." kata Mark yang membuat Jaehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tahu dia itu sesuatu. Mark, sudah waktunya untuk _meeting_ dengan Johnny. Katanya ada masalah di tanah yang baru dibeli _appa_ dua minggu yang lalu."

"Masalah apa? Astaga,... _Appa_ memang sedikit membebankan diriku saja. Ya sudah, _hyung_ ingat tentang Jaemin. Katakan padaku kapan ia balik, masalah disini akan beres deh." kata Mark yang mengambil jas hitam yang tergantung disebelahnya, lalu menutup pintu tanpa berpamitan dengan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mendengus, "Apa salahku sebenarnya? Sampai menjadi babunya Mark." kata Jaehyun sambil menekan digit nomor diponselnya.

"Hallo, Doyoung-ah. Bisa bantu aku?"

" _Ne_. _Wae, Jay?"_

"Adik gue berulah lagi. Sekarang, dia lagi gencar sama entah siapanya Jeno."

"Jeno? Kok gue kek pernah dengar nama ini ya?" tanya si penyebrang telepon, Doyoung.

"Tentu loe pernah dengar nama Jeno. Kita itu seangkatan dengannya tahu. Itu lho yang... si ketua ketertiban berusaha deketin Huang Renjun, adik kelas kita, sampai didekap diruangannya pula."

"Jeno... Huang Renjun... Jeno... Oohhhh... Jenoooo... aku ingat siapa dia sekarang. Hah, emang kenapa? Kenapa harus nyangkut ke dia?"

Jaehyun berusaha sabar untuk menghadapi sohibnya, "Adik gue, Mark... Lagi gencar-gencarnya deketin orang yang entah siapanya Jeno."

"Lha? Terus, loe mau gue lakuin apa? Jadi _spy_ gitu? Mata-matain orang yang loe bilang entah siapanya Jeno?"

"Loe itu emang sohib gue dah, Young. Loe tahu persis gue mau loe buat apa." kata Jaehyun yang membuat Doyoung menghela nafas bahkan, Jaehyun sendiri mendengarnya.

"Iya... iya... Cuman, nih orang yang entah siapanya Jeno gak jelas nih identitasnya. Bantuin gue, _Jay_."

"Masalah itu, tenang, Young. Nanti malam jam 7 di _Hidden cafe_. _Arraseo?_ " tanya Jaehyun yang telah memberi tanda untuk sebentar kepada Mark, karna, mungkin ada sesuatu.

" _Arra, Jay._ _Don't be late._ " kata Doyoung yang sedikit mendengus kesal, karna, pernah sekali, Jaehyun telat di pertemuan mereka selama sejam, hanya karna, Taeyong merengek pada sohibnya ini.

Jaehyun hanya terkekeh geli lalu menutup hubungannya.

"Ada apa Mark?"

 **NA**

 **#Holaaaaaa... Udah di-up, Hyuna tahu ini cukup lama. Soalnya ini memang selingan doang sih.**

 **#Seperti biasanya, Sorry for typonya, alur yang tidak memuaskan, dan banyak lagi. Karna, memang fic ini banyak kurangnya.**

 **#Last but not least,... Hyuna gak bosen untuk terus minta tolong untuk reviewnya. Soalnya tanpa review, Hyuna bisa down untuk menulis kelanjutan cerita.**


	5. Chapter 5 (End)

**Chapter 05**

 **"WE"**

 **_Love From Airport_**

Mark kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya, tepat setelah Jaehyun memutuskan komunikasinya.

" _Hyung_ , siapkan heli untukku." kata Mark yang memakai jasnya kembali. Jaehyun merengut bingung.

Untuk apa anak ini membutuhkan helikopter pribadinya?

"Kita akan bertemu dengan Jaemin." kata Mark dengan senyum yang berseri-seri. Jaehyun sendiri hanya mengangguk seperti orang bodoh.

"Kamu yakin akan bertemu dengan Jaemin sekarang? Tidak mau _hyung_ bertanya dulu?" tanya Jaehyun sekali lagi.

"Kalau _hyung_ bertanya pada Doyoung _hyung_ kan untuk berbicara dengan Jeno saja." kata Mark yang membuat Jaehyun segera menyiapkan heli untuk adik yang kurang ajar ini.

 **_Love From Airport_**

Jaemin ditendang dari kamar hotelnya oleh Renjun. Pasangan Noren itu kembali berulah. Kali ini Jeno yang memancing amarah Renjun, Jaemin bahkan belum bertanya kenapa Renjun misuh-misuh sambil masuk kekamar hotel Jaemin seenak jidatnya.

"JAEMIN, KELUAR!"

Jaemin sendiri sebenarnya ingin sekali, berteriak pada Renjun seperti...

"INI KAMAR GUA! KENAPA GUA YANG KELUAR WOI? HARUSNYA ITU ELU!"

Tapi, diurungin saat lihat Renjun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Jaemin dengan berat hati meninggalkan kamarnya, setelah mengambil dompet, ponsel dan mantel tentunya.

Diluar sudah jam enam sore. Langit hampir gelap. Mana tadi ketukan pintu kamar Jeno yang dilakukan oleh Jaemin sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh sepupunya yang kampret itu.

Jaemin tidak takut sih kalau harus keluar jam segini. Tapi, ini bukan di Korea. Ini di negara orang lain. Gimana kalau Jaemin tersesat? Diculik oleh orang asing? Lebih parahnya dijual?

Lumayan kalau yang membeli itu cowok ganteng, kalau om-om? Lebih parahnya pedo pula? Jelek lagi? Jaemin mau modar saja.

Tapi, jangan sampai dijual deh. Kan mama papanya Jaemin masih sayang dengan Jaemin.

"Jalan-jalan kesekitaran sini saja deh. Atau tanya dimana taman terdekat kali ya?" tanya Jaemin yang lebih berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Jaemin turun hingga ke lantai paling bawah dan menghampiri _customer service_ yang ada.

 _"Excuse me,"_ kata Jaemin dengan ragu-ragu. Seorang pegawai yang berdiri disana langsung menatap Jaemin dengan ramah.

 _"Yes. May I help you?"_

Gilaaaaaa

Didepannya ini cowok ganteng woi. Wajahnya bule-bule gimana gitu. Jaemin melirik tanda pengenalnya.

Vernon.

Digebet, jangan?

 _"May I know where is the nearest park?"_

Vernon mengangguk, _"Sure. You may turn left after you find a minimarket beside our hotel. After that go ahead, there is the nearest park."_ jawab Vernon.

Jaemin mengangguk mantap. Begini-begini juga Jaemin belajar bahasa Inggris dengan serius.

 _"Thanks."_

Jaemin berjalan keluar hotel dan melangkah sesuai dengan perintah Vernon tadi.

Jaemin telah sampai di taman. Memang sampai ditaman sudah gelap. Tapi, yang membuat Jaemin aneh. Apa pemerintah negara tidak menyediakan fasilitas lampu jalan? Kenapa taman ini gelap sekali?

 _"Excuse me,"_

Jaemin tidak berbicara, melainkan ornag asing, yang tampaknya merupakan penjaga taman ini.

 _"Yes."_ kata Jaemin.

 _"We are closed now."_ kata penjaga taman itu membuat Jaemin merengut.

 _"But, may I know your name?"_ tanya penjaga taman itu.

 _"Sure. My name is Na Jaemin."_ kata Jaemin dengan ragu. Untuk apa namanya?

 _"Your cousin?"_

 _"Eum... Lee Jeno."_ kata Jaemin dengan mantap. Walaupun ia ingin menjawab dengan sepupu yang lainnya. Namun, Jeno yang membawanya kemari.

 _"You may go in."_ kata penjaga taman itu dengan sedikit memundurkan dirinya.

Jaemin menampilkan wajah bingung. Serius ini? Hanya karena namanya dan Lee Jeno dia bisa masuk?

Penjaga taman itu menggoyangkan kepalanya sekali untuk memastikan bahwa Jaemin boleh masuk.

Jaemin tersenyum kikuk, dan berjalan masuk.

Gelap.

Serius ini mah. Jaemin bahkan hampir tersandung batu tadi. Jaemin berkeliling hingga ia tidak sadar kalau ia berada ditengah-tengah taman.

SPLASH

Jaemin tersentak kecil. Lalu menoleh kebelakang. Ia baru sadar kalau dibelakangnya adalah air mancur, dengan lampu warna-warni yang menyinari dari bawah.

TEK

TEK

TEK

Jaemin semakin bingung. Ketika didepannya ada sebuah karpet yang digelar dengan ntah dimana ujung karpet itu karena ia berbelok dari gerbang pintu yang terbuat dari ranting kayu dan daun. Sejenis seperti _red carpet_.

Yang membuatnya menganga, adalah... disamping karpet itu, ada bunga kecil yang bersinar karena didalamnya diberi lampu.

"Terpesona?"

Jaemin menoleh ke gerbang pintu tersebut. Disana berdiri seorang pria dengan setelan jas yang rapi. Tidak seperti Jaemin, kaus warna putih dengan celana _training_ warna hitam, mantelnya berada disikunya.

Pria tersebut berjalan mendekati Jaemin melalui karpet tersebut. Kenapa Jaemin meraa familiar dengan pria ini?

"Melupakanku?" tanya pria itu lagi. Sialnya Jaemin tidak menjawab sama sekali.

Hingga saat pria itu berada didekatnya, Jaemin baru sadar. Kalau pria ini yang tidak sengaja menjadi korban pukulan Jaemin di bandara.

Jaemin langsung menunduk. "Mau apa kamu?" tanya Jaemin dengan pelan.

Pria itu tersenyum misterius, semakin mendekat pada Jaemin, mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga _namja_ manis itu, _"Make you become mine."_ bisik pria itu dengan baik, hingga Jaemin merinding seketika.

" _Bu the way,_ kamu boleh panggil aku, Mark." kata pria tersebut.

"Aku..."

"Na Jaemin. Aku tahu." Mark menyela dengan kurang ajarnya. Jaemin menunjukkan raut bingung.

"Tidak perlu bertanya, kamu juga akan tahu jawabannya nanti."

Jaemin menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Apa yang mau kamu bicarakan disini?" tanya Jaemin.

"Kamu tahu pepatah orang yang mengatakan kalau _falling in love by the first sight?"_ tanya Mark.

Jaemin mengangguk, "Aku tahu. _But, I don't believe it."_

Mark mengangguk, "Aku juga tidak percaya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kamu membuatku percaya kalau itu adalah hal yang nyata."

 _"NE?"_

Mark terkekeh geli, "Aku tidak bercanda lho. Aku serius. Aku sampai sekarang tidak percaya, tapi, aku merasakannya. Tugasmu adalah membuatku yakin kalau aku telah jatuh cinta..." kata Mark yang terhenti sebentar karena membiarkan Jaemin mencerna maknanya.

"Dan itu kurasakan padamu." kata Mark yang menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jadi, kamu mau membantuku?" tanya Mark yang membuat Jaemin menjadi orang bodoh.

"Kamu juga harus membantuku merasakannya juga, Mark." kata Jaemin yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senyuman Mark yang tampan.

"Tentu, _baby."_

 _"Thankyou..."_

 **Love From Airport**

 **The End**

 **AN:**

 **# Yeayyy tamattttt akhirnya.**

 **# Setelah dipikir-pikir mending sekarang saja end nya. Daripad entar aku bawa-bawa, dan membiarkan kalian ditengah kebingungan.**

 **# Maaf mengecewakan.**

 **# Kolom review adalah kolom khusus buat kalian untuk menghujat saya, INGAT SAYA SEBAGAI AUTHOR, BUKAN MARK, RENJUN, JENO, JAEMIN, meminta saya untuk melakukan yang kalian inginkan.**

 **# Aku menunggu kalian yeorobunnnnn**


End file.
